


This Journey of You and I (It's For Life)

by penspxrks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just some Clexa fluff, May be some plot holes, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, This is only to heal my aching heart, but it's fine, i'm sorry in advance, it's probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penspxrks/pseuds/penspxrks
Summary: “Clarke? Darling?” She had felt the pull of her girlfriend’s gentle voice bringing her back to reality. Lexa’s voice had been the only one that could drag her from a thought - a memory - so deep.A small smile tugged on Clarke’s lips as she blinked, met with piercing green eyes, “Good morning, my love,” the blonde stretched her neck up as the brunette stretched hers down, their lips meeting in the middle, resulting in a gentle, tender kiss. Clarke pulled away slowly, smiling against Lexa, her face becoming more serious as she searched the green eyes she loved so much.Lexa’s brow furrowed, trying to read the younger woman, “What are you thinking about?”“How far we’ve come.”





	This Journey of You and I (It's For Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is pretty rough, but please comment your feedback! I'm currently working on a second chapter that will, hopefully, be a little better. I'm not sure if I should leave it as a one shot or continue on with the story, so please comment on that as well!   
> I just felt like writing some Clexa after re-watching The Episode.

The room was a threatening shade of black. No color had gotten through the windows, and the only sounds that crept through the night were those of crickets far below the building. The guards outside the large oak doors had been taking three-hour shifts, paired so no one would have to work a second shift until the sun had risen above the treed forests in the distance. If there had been but one disturbance, the entire city would be able to hear it. There hadn’t been any disturbances in the past months, and for that, she was grateful. She had been able to spend more time with the sleeping Commander, basking in the relief of knowing her sleeping Heda would not be the holder of any new stab wounds or scars that they knew so well. It gave her hope of new ways, her people and her love’s people side by side, peace amongst the two clans.  

 

She felt protected, the way her body fit with the one behind her, the way strong arms wrapped around her torso. It was certainly a sight, to see the stone-cold Commander turn to mush once they were behind their closed bedroom doors, exhausted by the front she had to keep up during the long hours she was in her throne room, meeting with her citizens and ambassadors. The Commander knew that with the blonde she could just be Lexa, she didn’t have to be Heda or the woman that seemed to always have her war paint on. She had forgotten how to be Lexa, Heda overtaking most of her life, and Clarke had been determined to help her remember who Lexa Kom Trikru was. The blonde eventually succeeded, pushing through their highs and lows, the Commander tempted not to give into any of her other half’s resoluteness but eventually letting the younger woman help her find herself away from Heda.

Clarke closed her eyes willfully, focusing on the steady breaths of the green-eyed woman behind her. She hated being awake at night, alone with her horrendous thoughts. The darkness of the room didn’t help with the fear settled low within Clarke, the fear that one day she would wake up to an empty bed, guards bursting through the door, announcing the death of their beloved Heda. The blonde, now, could not imagine what life without Lexa would be like, and she assumed Lexa thought the same. After Clarke had gotten attacked by several Azgedian men when wandering through the Polis forests, Lexa would not let her leave the city walls unless she rode on horseback or had Lexa herself watching over her.

 

xx.

 

_“I am perfectly fine at defending myself!” Clarke had argued as she lay in the healer’s room, defenseless as her girlfriend paced the floor in front of her._

_“You got stabbed, Clarke!” The Commander threw her hands up in frustration, not daring to look at the blonde, hurt and weak._

_“It’s barely a scratch.”_

_“I wouldn’t be holding myself back from marching to Azgeda to find those men so I could rip their throats out if it were barely a scratch, Clarke.” Lexa grit her teeth, still angered._

_Clarke had thought it adorable as Lexa’s hand grabbed onto the hilt of sword to relieve some of the anger. Most people wouldn’t go near the woman when she was this distraught, but Clarke was often- times the only person who could calm her down. She had slowly gotten up, hand over the freshly-bandaged wound as she winced before stepping to the ground. Lexa hadn’t seemed to notice, still pacing, when she felt a soft hand grabbing her wrist. The Commander’s first instinct had been to turn quickly, unmercifully, but she had realized that her love was the only other person in the room, to which she softened her stone-cold demeanor._

_“Lexa,” Clarke spoke softly as she gently pulled her girlfriend closer to her, “I am perfectly fine. I am going to be perfectly fine.”_

_As much as Lexa wanted to show Clarke that she knew she was going to be okay, the brunette couldn’t let this happen again. She feared next time Clarke wouldn’t be able to fight off the hungry Azgedian men. Lexa looked down at Clarke’s bloodied hand and gently took it in her own, “I don’t want you to leave Polis unarmed or unguarded. Only travel to the forests if you are on horseback and can get away easier than on foot, or if Octavia, Indra, or myself are with you.” Lexa kept her eyes down, watching Clarke’s bloodied shirt, imagining it being filled with more blood. Lexa blinked, getting the image out of her head._

_“I’ll be more careful next time, I promise,” Clarke looked at her with pleading blue eyes._

_“No, Clarke. I can’t risk losing you like I did Costia. I vowed to protect you and your people, and as much as you would choose mine or your people over yourself, I will always choose you. From the day I got onto my knees and vowed my full allegiance to you, I swore to protect you. I made all of my Natblidas promise protection to Skaikru should something happen to me. My people and your people need you here Clarke. I need you here.” Lexa gently brought her hand to Clarke’s cheek, her other releasing the blonde’s hand and finding its way to her waist. Clarke closed her eyes as if to capture the moment, leaning into Lexa’s hand and nodding slowly. It almost pained the blonde to give in, Lexa could tell that much, but her girlfriend also knew that she would keep pushing until they made some type of agreement, most likely far worse than what Lexa was offering now._

_Clarke drew in a deep breath, “Okay.”_

 

xx. 

 

The sun had risen, yellow beams of light seeping through the uncovered windows, Clarke still laying there in a daze. She blinked roughly a few times, too lost in her memory to have done so earlier. She felt the heat of Lexa’s breath on her back, soft, warm lips gently kissing her bare shoulder as the strong arms wrapped around her torso protectively pulled her closer. They lay like that, in comfortable silence, for a few moments. No talking. No loud thoughts. No heavy footsteps coming to warn them of threat or telling them an ambassador has an issue with the way Heda was ruling over the coalition.

 

Clarke melts into Lexa’s touch, disappointed at feeling the warmth of the green-eyed woman’s lips leave her shoulder. It took everything in her power not to turn over and pull Lexa into a deep kiss, the feeling thankfully relieved when she felt the same pair of lips gently placed on the top of her head. The blonde turned her head up, looking at the way the light shone on the forest-green eyes she had grown so accustomed to over the years, the ones that she loved oh so much. By the way Lexa was looking at her, she could tell as green eyes stared into blue, that Lexa was thinking the exact same thing.

 

Sometimes it humored Clarke when she thought about their first meeting, up until The Betrayal at Mount Weather. Though Lexa had not vocally voiced her apology, thinking it to be weak of a Commander to apologize for protecting her people, Clarke saw the apology every day; when Lexa would stand up for Skaikru against the other twelve clans, when Lexa promised Clarke of a future and new ways to go about protecting their people.

 

_Jus nou drein jus daun._

Clarke remembered the saying well. During the days of war, it had always been burned into the back of her mind, as it was in Lexa’s. Clarke advocating for new ways, fighting Lexa on whether this would be good for their people or not, having to change the Grounder way of survival.

 

_Maybe life should be about more than just surviving._

The saying that Lexa had taken hesitantly, approached it with caution.

 

xx. 

 

_The room had been quiet, all of the ambassadors sitting in their respective seats. Lexa had burst through the door, not in anger, and Clarke would have been scared had her girlfriend not warned her before doing so. The Commander merely wanted to make an entrance, show her people her dominance over them. Clarke had rolled her eyes before following after the woman, watching as the coated armor she was wearing trailed perfectly behind her in attempt to forget about the eyes watching her as she followed suit._

_Lexa sat down calmly on her throne, Clarke taking her place beside Heda. Normally Clarke would be in her chair, but Titus had been absent, claiming he was not feeling well, and Lexa allowed him to take the day off and rest. The Commander had also requested Clarke stand up there with her as she made the announcement, in case an ambassador decided they did not like what was coming._

_Lexa had observed the room before speaking, the soft voice reserved for Clarke and the Natblida children gone, replaced with authority and dominance, “For years we have fought with the idea that blood must have blood. We have lost many in battle, we have lost many trying to earn our vengeance,” Heda stood, but made no directional advancement, “but today I called upon this meeting to tell you: Jus nou drein jus daun. Blood must not have blood.” Despite the authority in the Commander’s voice, the ambassadors protested._

_“Heda, we should stick with the old ways!” Clark heard someone say, a collective group of nods following._

 

_“No!” Heda’s voice boomed, “We will follow jus nou drein jus daun.”_

 

_“Has Wanheda put this idea into your head?” And although Clarke knew whoever said it meant it respectively, Lexa did not take it that way. Clarke had watched the Commander glare at the man, unable to do anything for fear of making Lexa seem weak._

 

“Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op,” _Lexa said firmly._

 

Attack her and you attack me.

 

_For a moment, Clarke could feel her heart swell as her breath hitched._

_“Do I make my-,” the sound of heavy doors swinging open interrupted Lexa as she turned her head to see who had bothered the meeting. She looked slightly unsure of herself when her eyes found Titus standing there, seemingly looking as if he had gotten better._

_Lexa was about to give a curt nod to the man and ask him to join the meeting, not paying attention to the well-hidden hand beneath his traditional robe._

_It had all happened too quickly for Lexa, but for Clarke, it seemed as though it happened in slow motion._

_Before the Commander had registered what was going on, Titus had pulled the gun and fired it without looking, as if he couldn’t bear to face the rage coming his way. Clarke had known the bullet was meant for her, but Titus’s aim was off, the small silver bullet heading straight for her girlfriend. Time seemed to slow as she jumped in front of her love, feeling nothing but a sting and the warmth of blood seeping through her clothing. The people around her had become fuzzy as she hit the ground, the decorated room slowly being engulfed by darkness. She had thought she heard Lexa yelling at everyone, except the healer, to leave. She heard Lexa telling the guards to take Titus as prisoner, and that she would deal with him later._

_“Clarke?” the blonde had felt Lexa’s hands cupping her cheeks, “Clarke!” The desperation in Lexa’s aching voice was the last thing she heard before closing her eyes, though not letting go._

 

She would never let go. 

 

 xx.

 

“Clarke? Darling?” She had felt the pull of her girlfriend’s gentle voice bringing her back to reality. Lexa’s voice had been the only one that could drag her from a thought - a memory - so deep.

 

A small smile tugged on Clarke’s lips as she blinked, met with piercing green eyes, “Good morning, my love,” the blonde stretched her neck up as the brunette stretched hers down, their lips meeting in the middle, resulting in a gentle, tender kiss. Clarke pulled away slowly, smiling against Lexa, her face becoming more serious as she searched the green eyes she loved so much.

 

Lexa’s brow furrowed, trying to read the younger woman, “What are you thinking about?”

 

“How far we’ve come.”

 

Clarke’s voice is light and raspy, and Lexa can’t deny the way it set off butterflies in her stomach after all these years, “What do you mean?”

 

The blonde smiled softly at the other girl’s failed attempt to match her voice, Clarke assuming that the brunette forcing the softness was the problem, “From when we first met.”

 

“We were young,” Lexa smiled fondly.

 

“But the only people who would take charge.” Clarke raised her eyebrow, signs of a small grin forming.

 

“Indeed,” Lexa’s smile never faded.

“You know, I think you secretly liked me from the very beginning,” the blonde nudged her playfully.

 

“What can I say? Not many women have fought off giant gorillas, as your people call them.” Clarke had snorted, adorably, and Lexa couldn’t help but crease her brow despite wanting to see Clarke happy, “What? Was it something I said?”

 

It had been several years of peace, several years of their people living (almost) peacefully together, and the older woman still used that phrase, “As your people call them,” Clarke did her best to hold in a laugh, smirking to hide what threatened to escape, “It’s been years, Lex, you don’t have to say that anymore.” Clarke puts her hand on Lexa’s cheek.

 

Lexa became confused at that, her brows furrowing, “Do you wish for me to speak differently, _Klark_?”

 

The way her name rolled off of Lexa’s tongue still intrigued her to this day, wondering how someone could make a simple name sound so alluring, “No, God, of course not. I love the way you talk, the way my name still rolls off of your tongue like it did years ago.”

 

Lexa enjoyed the compliment, but her face still twisted with confusion, “Do you not want me to call Skaikru your people then?”

 

The blonde gently tucked a piece of the Commander’s brunette locks behind her ear, looking at the way her hand moved against the soft strands, “No, they are still my people and they always will be, but they’re your people too. They respect you,” blue eyes met green for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

 

“You would allow me to help you with leading your people?” Lexa tilted her head to the side, resembling an adorable puppy.

 

“You already do.”

 

“With my people attacking you as many times as they have, I am surprised that you have yet to see me unfit.”

 

“With how many times you have saved my ass from your people, and with how quickly you shut my people’s stupidity down, I could never see you as unfit.” Clarke smiled softly, earning a mirroring one from the brunette.

 

“I love you, _Leksa_ _kom Trikru_.”

 

“I love you, _Klark kom Skaikru_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know it might have burned your eyes out, but please comment your feedback. Again, thank you!


End file.
